The present disclosure relates to a processing structural member for performing a predetermined processing, and an image forming apparatus provided with a fixing device for fixing toner on a sheet.
A number of machines and equipment are configured in such a manner that parts or a part of the equipment are detachable for maintenance service or repair. For instance, there is known an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or a facsimile machine, as an example of such machines and equipment.
An image forming apparatus is provided with a fixing device for fusing toner and fixing the toner on a sheet. There is known a fixing device (a conventional device 1) provided with a locking mechanism for locking the position of the fixing device in a housing body of the image forming apparatus. A user is allowed to release the locking of the fixing device by manipulating the locking mechanism, and detach the fixing device to the outside from the housing body.
As described above, the fixing device generates heat for fusing toner. There is also known a fixing device (a conventional device 2) having a color changeable portion whose color is changed depending on the heat of the fixing device for safety measures for the user. Since the user is allowed to visually recognize a temperature of the fixing device by way of the color changeable portion, the user is allowed to perform a replacement operation relatively safely.
Generally, it is not desirable to perform an unnecessary operation to machines and equipment. For instance, in the case where the locking mechanism of the conventional device 1 is unnecessarily or unintentionally operated, the locking of the fixing device at a predetermined position may be released, and the fixing device may be moved against the user's intention. This may impair the function of the fixing device which is expected to be performed. The technology of the conventional device 2 allows the user to perceive the heat by way of a change in the color. However, in the case where the user is not aware of a color change of the color changeable portion, or in the case where the user does not understand what the color change stands for, the effect to be expected by the technology of the conventional device 2 is hardly obtained.
Further, there is another task to be achieved i.e. a task of letting the user recognize that the fixing device is not completely mounted at a predetermined position in a housing body.
In view of the above, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a processing structural member and an image forming apparatus that enable a user to easily recognize incomplete mounting of a processing housing, while preventing the user from performing an unnecessary operation.